freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Renaissance Pictures
Renaissance Pictures is a film company logo consisting of the Mona Lisa-like portrait being torn up revealing lightning, then the words Renaissance Pictures appear. Chanting monks can be heard in the background throughout the entire logo. It usually appears during the end of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: The Warrior Princess, Ash vs Evil Dead and Jack of all Trades. It also appears at the end of Cleopatra 2525, Hercules and Xena: The Animated Movie, Young Hercules and the last two Darkman sequels. Closing Logos Group describes it as one of the scariest logos ever made. Scare Factor High to nightmare- The Mona Lisa being torn up is already pretty scary but it gets even more frightening when you see the lightning. The music is also ominous and daunting. Watch it if you dare. scary Category:Scary Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Face Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:White Logos Category:1994 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Ominous Logos Category:Scare Rank: 1 Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that used to scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Logos that Scare Sash Lilac Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Nature Cat Category:Taken from Ash vs Evil Dead Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that scare Team Yey Category:Logos that make Sim dies in old age early Category:Logos that scare Chiller Anime Block (Channel-tan) Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney likes Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Jeffy Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Hunk (Voltron:LD Category:Logos that make Lance McClain cry Category:Logos that scare Avatar Aang Category:Ytv Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Samurai Jack Category:Logos that scare Danny Phantom Category:Logos that scare all the Baby Show Characters Category:Logos that scare Clarence Wendell Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Villains Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Logos That Scare Prince Zuko ( Avatar the Last Airbender) Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that scare Lord Boxman from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scare SwaySway and Buhdeuce Category:TOO MUCH CATAGORIES.................... Category:Articles with too many categories Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Troublemakers Category:Children who act like Punk Pip from Doodle Toons Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:LOGOS THAT IS WAY TOO SCARY THA ABE SIMPSONS HAD A HEART ATTACK Category:Logos that scare Puppycorn Category:Logos that scare Dudley Puppy Category:Logos that make Flippy turn into Fliqpy Category:Logos that scare Fear (Inside out) Category:Logos that scare Lana Loud Category:Logos that scare Lori Loud Category:Logos that scare spongebob Category:Logos that Katara (ATLA) hates Category:Hello my name is Zuko. Who the fuck are you? KATARA. WHO? your worst fucking nightmare! Urggh! (That's the sound of Kevin growling.) Category:Logos that Scare Erza and Natsu and Make them cry for the for the Firelorr Ozai Category:Logos so scary that Kevin Martinez turns into a harpy and destroys the whole Fire Nation Category:Logos That Turn Kevin Martinez into Evil Kevin Category:LIGHTNING! Category:Logos that act like Dora the explorer. Category:Logos that gets yoshi to change the channel to golf Category:Logos that Make Robert Cintron change the channel to Nickelodeon. Category:Logos that Make Jalen Farrar change the channel to Nickelodeon. Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that make Peter Quill do the victory pose Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that Make The Avatar the Last airbender characters cry Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Avatar: The Last Airbender characters Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that make Kevin angry Category:Logos that Toph Bei Fong hates Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Aang, Katara, and Sokka sad that they cry for the Totally Paladins Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that make you cuss Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos that scare Retsuko Category:Logos that make you take a huge diarrhea dump out of Viacom’s face and he gets so excited from the ��poop experience that he turns into Viadump Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die!